Multi-part brake discs are known and specifically from U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,849. The purpose as described in the aforesaid patent is to prevent brake noise occurring due to vibrations set up during braking. In disc brakes this problem is of growing significance as there is a tendency to increase the use being made of friction materials having a high coefficient of friction which increases the tendency to cause brake squeal. Brake discs of the type referred to in U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,849 and other similar types do not meet the essential requirements.